


Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They think he hates them.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



> Date Written: 8 January 2018  
> Word Count: 268  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2017  
> Recipient: chase_acow  
> Prompt: Rocket, found families, grouchy affection  
> Summary: They think he hates them.  
> Spoilers: Set nebulously between _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Guardians of the Galaxy, Volume 2_. Everything we know about all of the characters is up for grabs.  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Guardians of the Galaxy," Marvel Cinematic Universe, the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Marvel Studios, Marvel Enterprises, Paramount Pictures, and Moving Picture Company. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Guardians of the Galaxy," Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm really not sure where this came from. I just wanted to play with Rocket a little bit and see what he really thinks about his teammates, compared to what they think he thinks. I may have to come back and explore this a little more…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath is my MCU rock star. Any remaining errors are my fault, but a little concrit will clear them up asap.

They think he hates them. 

He does. 

Kind of. 

Except for when he doesn't. And he doesn't most of the time now. 

But they don't need to know that.

"Hey, Rocket? It's your turn to babysit Groot!"

"I am Groot!"

"Which one of you vermin stole my undergarments again?"

"I am Groot!"

"Drax does not steal! Take it back!"

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, Groot, we heard it the first billion times! Branch out, will ya?"

Rocket pauses at the door of the sleeping quarters he shares with his best friend. A slow smile spreads across his face, lips curling back to expose his teeth as the bickering continues throughout the ship. Quill cheats by using the intercom. Everyone knows it, but nobody stops him. They all just want to win when they can and screw whose turn it is to watch Groot or who stole Gamora's clothes or who… Rocket chuckles darkly, muttering, "Yeah, the big guy hasn't found that yet, has he? You're gonna die when he does, Rocket, but it'll be worth it."

And then he clears his throat and forces his smile to the appropriately surly snarl they're used to before stepping out into the corridor. The din of his crew, his _family_ , bickering and fighting only grows louder.

"Grow up, all of you idiots! Can't a guy nap in peace around here?"

"Shut up, Rocket!"

"I will smite you, vermin! Give me back my things!"

"I am Groot!"

"I did _not_ steal anything!"

H wouldn't change any of it, not for all the credits in the galaxy.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't go _that_ far…


End file.
